Anything to avoid an akward silence
by Stroppythroppy
Summary: Sam and Jack are locked in a storage closet. could it be anymore cliche?


Summary: Jack and Sam are trapped in a storage cupboard and are under the influence of an alien virus (or are they)

**Summary**: Jack and Sam are locked in a storage closet, yet another cliché.

**Passion**

Jack had no idea of what to say, he had been trying to think of something for the past ten minutes that didn't sound so completely clueless, to divert his attention away from where his 2IC's leg was placed. He was hoping for another topic to peak his interest more than she did, and silently admitting, at least to himself that there wasn't a chance in hell. He didn't find _anything_ that interesting, not even fishing.

They where both stood facing each other with her legs placed between his. He had been looking down at there legs thinking things no commanding officer should think while looking at his 2IC.

She feeling much the same discomfort, was looking up to the ceiling trying to ignore the fact that she had her legs squeezed tightly between that of her commanding officers, close together in each others personal space. The room was full to the waist with packed up boxes with a gap in the middle of the two piles just big enough for them to stand up with there thighs pressed closely together. They had been trapped in the cupboard for almost half an hour since the door had slammed shut, evidently leaving them locked in, with no way out.

"Got all you're reports done Carter?" Nice one Jack, well done, that sentence doesn't scream awkward silence' he chastised himself

Carter couldn't help but smile at the colonel's attempt at conversation. "Yes sir"

"What are you smiling at Carter?"

"Nothing sir"

Jack waited a moment before asking "How long have we been in here?" he said with a sigh.

She reached down and pushed her sleeve further up her arm clearing the view of her watch "just over half an hour sir" she had an aching pain in the back of her legs from standing in the same position without moving for too long. She reached back and lifted her self on to the box behind her so she was sitting on the edge of the box, taking the weight off her feet.

Jack shuffled his feet to stop the aching. He considered doing the same as Carter for a moment but there was no space behind him, the boxes were piled too high.

"Carter what time is it?"

Sam smiled at his child like impatience "Two minutes longer than when you last asked me sir"

"No, two minutes ago I asked you how long we had been in here; it's not the same thing"

Carter let out a small chuckle before reaching out for her wrist again. Just as her eyes reached the watch, she fell down off the boxes back in between Jack's legs. She landed with her head propped over his shoulder, stunning her for a moment. To stop her from falling Jack grabbed her round the waist and held her in the air, she tried to move back as far as she could so it didn't look quite so much like she was hugging her commanding officer. Unfortunately in her current position her range of movement was limited and she only managed to move her head back enough so her nose was now touching his cheek "it's ten past four sir".

Jack tried to lean back as well, trying his hardest to ignore the feel of her breath on his face and neck. Unfortunately the movement only moved their noses closer together "thank you major" Jack couldn't pull his mind away from the fact that as she slipped out of his hands her legs slid very slowly over his crotch. He also couldn't ignore the fact that he could still feel her breath on the side of his neck. "Carter…"

"I can't get down sir"

"What do you mean you can't get down'?

"Exactly that sir, I can't move my legs any lower, there's some thing in the way"

Jack thought about this for a moment. Carter stuck around my waist… is that such a bad thing? Oh come on she's your 2IC of course it's a bad thing'. "Carter could you try again" Jack realised how that may have sounded, "No offence but I won't be able to hold you in the air forever"

"Its ok sir you don't have to explain" Jack could tell she was trying to suppress a giggle, and then realised why. She could obviously feel his… problem pressed against her legs.

She tried searching with her feet trying to find something to support her on. "Carter you know that's not really helping"

"I'm sorry sir but I can't seem to move, you're the only thing holding me up" Jack lifted her up slightly so he could see behind for a place to put her down as there was no space on the floor, unfortunately the only thing he found was that as she had fallen more boxes from behind her had pilled on top of the one she was sat on, leaving no space to put her down or move her body in the slightest, except further towards him which as far as he was concerned was not a good idea right now.

"Well then… you're stuck"

"Sorry sir" Carter said trying to hide her amusement.

"Carter this isn't funny"

"Sorry sir but from my point of view it is kinda funny" she managed not able to suppress her giggle any longer.

Jack pushed up so she was in front of his face "this is not funny" though he was trying to be serious she could see humour hidden in his deep brown eyes and hear the suppressed laughter in his voice.

"Oh yeah, then why are you laughing?" she said no longer holding back her laughter.

"That wasn't a laugh that was a…" She tried to fold her arms across her chest in an 'oh really' kind of way, but only managed to slip further down. As she fell she grabbed on to the front of his t-shirt while he pulled her forward against him to stop her slipping any further.

"You know, you moving… at all, is not such a good idea" as he said this Sam noticed an added huskiness in his voice and felt his "problem" grow against her thigh.

Sam gave an apologetic smile; feeling a little sorry for her commanding officer and his situation. If she were completely honest, at least with her self, she was starting to respond to his close proximity in much the same way, and thanked who ever was out there, that her reaction was less obvious than his. "Sorry sir, I'll try not to move so much."

(AN) I might just end this story here even though it is on a bit of a cliff-hanger. You tell me. Review Please 


End file.
